Roses in the Rain
by Dark-Illusion89
Summary: Ratchet is happy to spend one night with her wife without their kids, but something will change everything...


"**ROSES IN THE RAIN"**

It was almost time for Ratchet to leave, he turned off his computer and rested his back on the Seat and he smiled when he saw the picture on his desk…  
He loved to see that picture, every time that he was in a bad mood or simply tired he stared at that portrait and everything seemed to okay…at least for a moment…  
He took off his glasses and left them on his desk:-"Guess it's time to go home!"- He told to himself"- Then again he smiled to the picture on his desk:-"I'll see you in a while"- He told to it. At times Ratchet felt really stupid talking to that picture, but at least that made him feel less lonely in that cold room…  
He was ready to leave the room when he turned back to pick up the present that he had bought for his wife…

He picked up a bucket of red roses and card:-"Primus, I've my head somewhere else"- He said as he saw how a little piece of paper fell down from his desk, it was one of those "post-it" thingies that his wife loved to place all over his office, it was her custom since she was a little girl…  
Ratchet picked it up quickly and place it again on his monitor, he read it once more:

_**Have a Wonderful day Rache! Remember that tonight we are going to be alone since the kids are with my parents and it is our Anniversary! =D  
Love you with my entire Spark!  
xxxErielxxx**_

Then he chuckled when he saw the doodles around the note:-"Oh Primus! What would I do without her?"-  
Those 4 eons of marriage had been the best of his entire life, 'though they were not always as happy as they would want…  
They didn't spend a lot of time together, he was really busy as Medical chief of Iacon and she was her brother's right hand on the defense army in Iacon…the only time they could see each other during the day was when she took one of her soldiers to the Rec-Room, other than that they should wait until the night to see each other…

And they were not alone, they had their twin kids waiting for them at home, Starkaid and June were most of the time with their mother and practically never saw their dad…so they enjoyed every second with him at home.

But this night it would be different, this would be the first night they would spend alone since the twins were born 2 eons ago so Ratchet was kind of nervous…  
But he really wanted to hold her and kiss her tenderly…hear her whisper his name, 'cause every time that she did it he could feel all the love she had to give him…

He didn't notice that it was raining until he got out of the building:  
-"Perfect!" Just what I needed!- Ratchet didn't like to drive under the rain, he was not very patient to drive that slow and that day he was really anxious to get home…

Eriel tenderly placed the dishes and glasses, the forks and spoons and finally she placed the candles on the table.  
Then she patiently stared out her window:

-"He must be furious right now- She told to herself as she giggled.

Her blue optics were filled with sadness, she couldn't help it but feel alone, she really missed Ratchet, despite all the problems they had been trough during those 4 eons, she really loved him and she was willing to face every obstacle to be with him…

She stared at the family portrait in the living room, they looked so cute…the four of them: Ratchet was holding baby June and she was holding Starkaid.  
She wished that they could spend more time like that one. She treasured every moment that she could share with them…

It was true that their "jobs" played an important part in their lives, that's why sometimes she envied her brother and Elektra…they spent more time together 'cause they both were elite soldiers, she instead was always in the front line while Ratchet had to stay behind to help the fallen ones…  
But all of that stuff seemed to be gone as soon as he walked into the house, smiling at her and giving her the "good luck kiss" on her forehead as he used to do when she was only a sparkling.

She couldn't held back her tears any longer, they run down trough her cheeks and fingers, there were so many things that she wanted to tell him, so many "I love you s" that she had kept only for him, so many kisses and hugs that she wanted to give him…  
She felt a little bit guilty for wanting him by her side at that moment….

Ratchet arrived to the central park of Iacon; it was only a few blocks away from his house, so he decided to walk a little.

He saw the young autobots and sparkling running here and there down the rain and wondered what his babies would be doing by that time; he smiled to himself and looked up to the two moons of Cybertron, the raindrops still fallen from the sky, he felt them running down his face:-"I've forgotten what it felt like!"-  
Then he kept on walking, lost on his thoughts, wondering what his wife had prepared for him…it didn't matter at all 'cause all that he wanted was being by her side.

He suddenly heard gunshots above him, he looked up and saw a group of decepticon seekers and they were aiming at the civil cybertronians in the park.  
He could see that they were being commanded by another Decepticon that he couldn't recognize:

-"Everyone Run! Now!"- He said as he saw the seekers getting closer to them again.

Ratchet was a Doctor, but he sure knew how to fight…he was really good at it too and he had proved it so many times before.

He fought back against the Seekers:-"Optimus! Please send someone to the central park! We are under attack!"- He said as he was shooting back.  
An alert signal was sent to all the autobots near that area, Ratchet hoped for a quick answer to his message as he fiercely protected the sparklings and young autobots in the park.

He was really exhausted, but he had to hold on until the reinforcements arrive, his optics couldn't believe what they were seeing, one of the seekers was aiming to a group of sparklings, they looked so defenseless and scared.  
Ratchet thought about his own kids, what he would do if his kids were in the same situation?

In a shove Ratchet protected them with his own body, he felt the laser burning his metal skin, it really hurt him…

Eriel was waiting for Ratchet to arrive, she was really worried about him, then she heard her communicator sound; she ran to her room and took it:-"Eriel Code 058921D! The reinforcements are on their way but please go ahead and see what you can do!"- It was he brother's voice.

She was really surprised:-"The Central Park?"- She thought.  
She didn't hesitate a second and ran out her house, driving as fast as she could to get there.

Ratchet heard the 3 seekers chuckle, he was badly injured and the sparklings were around him:-"Come on Kids, run away if you don't want to get hurt!"-  
He wiped away the oil covering his optics, but his vision still blurry and the raindrops didn't help him so much…  
-"Aww…Look at him! This old bag of garbage wants to be a hero"- One of the young seekers said.

Ratchet recognized his voice:-"Stormcracker is that you right?"- He wiped away the oil over his optics again trying to see his face.

-"Am afraid you will never know it Doc!"- He shot at him again, this time the laser broke most part of his breastplate…  
Ratchet faintly smiled:-"I knew it was you! Tell your coward leader that no matter what he does, he will never get rid of me!"-

Stormcracker chuckled:-"In that condition, I'm sure he will get rid off you "- He said aiming at the Autobot Medic again.  
Ratchet could barely stand on his feet:-"But he will never be anything but a replacement!"- He firmly said.

Then he aimed at Stormcracker:-"And tell him so"- Stormcracker just felt a burning pain on his arm.

-"Damn you Ratchet!"- The seeker said as he placed a hand over his bloody arm.  
Then Ratchet fell to the ground, he heard FirstAid's sirens and he heard gunshots coming from behind.

He faintly closed his optics and smiled…

-"Decepticons, retreat!"- A voice ordered from the sky. The 3 seeker flew to his direction:-"Did you hear what he said Megs?"-  
Megatron nodded:-"Yes, I did! That idiot…he's the only replacement I see around here… "-  
Then he flew away and his soldiers followed him…

Eriel arrived to the scene and saw FirstAid beside Ratchet, she saw him all covered in oil…  
She couldn't speak, instead tears started to fall from her blue optics…

She wanted to scream, to pronounce those 7 letters that together meant a lot for her, that name that she had repeated so many times in so many different ways, sometimes angry, sometimes sad and sometimes happy but all the time they were full of love…

She fell on her knee and placed her hand over his face:-"Ratchet...!"- She could finally said.

He forced one of those sweet smiles to come out of his mouth:-"Eri…I'm sorry! I wanted to get home as fast as I could!"- He faintly said.  
Eriel tried to clean his face:-"Don't talk, don't move! FirstAid will help you!"- She innocently said.

Ratchet faintly giggled:-"I am a doctor remember?"- He said. That innocence was one of the things that he loved the most on her.

-"You know…there are two things that make sad at this moment…"- Ratchet said reaching out for his wife's hand:-"One is that I will not be able to see my kids grow up and become the best doctors in Cybertron! And the other is that I will not be able to see your beautiful face one last time…"- He giggled again, but this time tears were running down his face…

The raindrops washed away them:-"Don't say that Ratchet! You will be alright!"- She said that without thinking and then she remembered that she couldn't lie to him as she did with the other soldiers, he was a doctor and he knew that they could do nothing to help him…

Ratchet smiled once more:-"There were a lot of things that I wanted to tell you! There were a lot of things that I wanted to give you!"- He told her.  
-"I wish I could turn back the time, and then I will put you first in my life…I would spent as much time as I can with you and the kids…"- He swallowed hard.

-"I know how lonely you feel! 'Cause deep inside…I feel lonely too!"- He faintly said holding on tight Eriel's hand.

Eriel broke down in tears:-"I love you! I love you"- She half hugged him.  
-"I am so selfish! I don't want you to leave me! Stay with me please!"- She begged him.

-"I would give anything for that! To stay with you and wipe away your tears always! Stay with you and comfort you whenever you are sad or mad and share your joy and happiness as well…"- He took a deep breath and groaned:  
-"And of course to see our kids grow up!"-

Eriel was crying herself out:-"Please don't leave me Ratchet! I am not that strong to go on without you!"- She rested her head on his chest.  
Ratchet placed his hand over Eriel's helmet-"Don't say that! You are a strong femme; you will go on without me…for you and for our kids, right?!"- He said with his voice half broken:-"Can you promise me that?"- He asked her.

Eriel softly nodded:-"Now, I am a little tired, I want to sleep! Will you give me that good luck kiss so that I won't have nightmares?"- He tenderly said.  
Eriel nodded again.

Then she softly kissed him on his forehead:-"Good Night Eri!"- He said, and then he softly closed his optics.  
Eriel held back her tears and then she finally said:-"Good Night my Love!"-

She stayed there, lying by his side until his spark stopped beating, she held his hand until he was gone and her tears slowly ceased...she wondered if that's what they meant when they say "until death do us part"…

She turned her face and saw a pat of Roses, and a card on the ground…she could barely read, it was all blurry cause of the rain:  
_**  
"To my beloved and sweet Eriel! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"**_

xxxRatchetxxx

Tears came back to her optics and all the memories came back to her mind:-"Ratchet! Ratchet!"- She screamed. Then again she cried over her husband's dead body. She cried like she had never cried before… hoping that all of this was just a bad dream…

Those roses in the rain and that card were silent witnesses of that big love between them, and the rest of the autobot team stood there in silence…wishing to comfort her…but in that moment it was better to leave her alone with her sorrow…

To Be continue? I dunno XD


End file.
